<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>carry you home by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643534">carry you home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch'>BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulbound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Battle, Gen, Horseback Riding, IDK BRO, Kamino Ward Arc Spoilers (My Hero Academia), THIS GOT WILDLY OUT OF HAND, USJ Attack, anyways I hope you like this kind of trainwreck, between 6pm and 8am, eris Pokemon is up for discussion, i don’t know of xerneas has a personality but i’ve never watched the anime so, izuku is fuckin terrifying when he wants to be amiright, maybe it’s to do with the fact that I’ve been up 14 hours, tbh I don’t know what I’m doing with this Au it’s just kinda here, writing this at 4am is wack huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xerneas only lets one person ride their back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>soulbound [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>carry you home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They do it, for the first time, at the USJ.</p><p>They’d been working together for a relatively short time, but they’d hit it off quick, even if Xerneas was weirdly motherly to him.</p><p>Still, when the warp villain appeared and thugs came flooding out, they were quick, even if they got warped away when that Bakugo - <em>Xerneas did not like him </em>- and Kirishima - <em>he was alright, good friend, even </em>- kid had swung out with their Quilava and Rockruff.</p><p>They’d gotten teleported to the Shipwreck Zone with Tsuyu and her Croagunk - <em>very valid and lovable, Xerneas likes them </em>- and Mineta with his Sunkern - <em>hated him, absolute coward </em>- and fought against villains with water type Pokémon. At least Mineta was kind of useful there, still didn’t like him, though.</p><p>They’d stumbled back into the central zone just in time to watch a man with an absurd amount of hands covering his body and his Zweilous rip across their boy’s homeroom teacher - <em>Aizawa-sensei </em>- and his Umbreon.</p><p>They’d battled, but then <em>Toshinori </em>showed up, wielding his stronger form.</p><p>Xerneas had lended him the power, as always, but they couldn’t keep it up forever, not with that injury.</p><p>They’d had a strange beast on their side. Not quite Pokemon, not quite human. They called it <em>Nomu </em>and Xerneas hated it. It was like the sludge villain and the warp villain, but <em>worse</em>.</p><p>Xerneas wants to run in, to <em>help</em>, to fight side by side with their previous boy like they always had, but they knew they couldn’t, because then the secret would be out.</p><p>Then, he was weakening, and they knew he wouldn’t last. </p><p>Their bond was already weakened by the pass, and Xerneas knew that, if he fell, the Nomu would take him, and they’d have to watch him get killed when they were <em>right there-</em></p><p>Memories flash in their vision. <em>The old Izuku, Nana, All For One, the original</em>.</p><p>And their watching the steam pool of their boy’s body, watching him stumble and they can <em>feel it-</em></p><p>The Nomu rises and raises a fist-</p><p>The green-haired boy theyd been bonded to flies forwards at the same time they do.</p><p>They can feel it. They have to help, they have to <em>save</em>-</p><p>They dive, skidding slightly to the side. Their body tilts, head bowing, but their eyes stay ahead.</p><p>Maybe it’s something about the situation, or maybe it’s the look in each other’s eyes, because their new boy doesn’t question it. His hand latches onto their bejewelled horns and swings himself on.</p><p>He flies onto their back, and something clicks between them. It’s completely silent, but both boy and Pokémon can feel something go, like two puzzle pieces finally fitting together.</p><p>Their boy <em>glows</em>.</p><p>They rear up onto their hind, the strange creature staring at them with wide eyes.</p><p>Even the villains are staring. They can feel it. The very heat, the radiance of the rainbow gleaming off each other. </p><p>Xerneas flies forwards.</p><p>There’s a burst of light.</p><p>And then nothing at all.</p><p>The Nomu lies, broken and destroyed, on the floor. Dead for good.</p><p>They whip across, almost one, to stare at the remaining villains. The weird creature and the man with too many hands and the Zweilous stare back. </p><p>Xerneas takes a step, <em>daring </em>them to fight.</p><p>The two spare a glance.</p><p>The warp villain swings about, and the two wisp away just like that.</p><p>The two let out a sigh of relief, and the unison falls.</p><p>There’s a beat of silence.</p><p>”<em>Oh my god</em>.”</p><p>Xerneas doesn’t care. Embarrassment builds in their chest, but luckily, they don’t need to buck off the emotional boy, because one look and he’s scrambling off.</p><p>”<em>Thank you</em>” He says, and they can tell that he means it.</p><p>Kirishima runs towards them. Cementoss blocks him off and tells him something they don’t care to hear.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t mention it, kid.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The incident spreads like wildfire, but luckily, their boy doesn’t push it into happening again. He respects their pride, and that’s something they can respect too.</p><p>Still, they can’t help but eavesdrop on the stuff his classmates say to him about it.</p><p><em>Wild</em>, they describe it as.</p><p>”Dude, you were <em>glowing</em>, like every part of you was crackling with electricity but it was <em>rainbow </em>and your <em>hair and eyes</em>-“</p><p>”You were terrifying. No wonder they ran.”</p><p>”How’d you get them to do something like that?” <em>I didn’t</em>.</p><p>”Shitty Deku! Think you’re better than me just because you’ve got a Pokemon? Well, you’re <em>wrong</em>!”</p><p>Xerneas pays no mind. They have no real intention of doing it again.</p><p>Boy, were they wrong.</p>
<hr/><p>They don’t do it again for a while, actually. They come close a few times, but they never do.</p><p>Then comes the Training Camp.</p><p>It’d been alright for a while. <em>Sure</em>, Izuku had started on his thing of meddling into other people’s business again, but they could deal with that. It wasn’t like they had to do much, they just followed him around as usual, staying out of the Poké Ball most times because they preferred staying outside it rather than in it nine times out of ten, and Izuku was fine with it.</p><p>Then, the villains had attacked, and <em>Muscular </em>had arrived.</p><p>He was a <em>formidable </em>villain. His Machamp was a <em>beast</em>, and held no restraint in the power he gave to his trainer.</p><p>Xerneas knew that their grand power hurt the boy. All the broken bones and infirmary visits were enough to let that on. </p><p>But, their boy had fought hard, and they’d fought hard with them to protect the child.</p><p>For the first time ever, though, their boy had commanded them.</p><p>And for once, they’d listened.</p><p>Ushering the small Kota and his Chewtle away from the battle, they tried their best to keep the hold strong as they tried to get the two of them as far from Muscular and Izuku as possible without breaking the bond.</p><p>Then they felt it.</p><p>They reel in the physical pain, letting out a high-pitched keen. They reared back onto their hind eyes, eyes shut tight as Kota stilled frighteningly in front of them, staring up at them with wide eyes.</p><p>”Xerneas?” The voice seemed far, “whats wrong?”</p><p>They shook their head wildly. <em>I have to go back!<br/>
</em></p><p>Ignoring the command they were given, they spun heel and darted, moving fast as they travelled up the mountain at record speed. </p><p>Still, despite their speed, they found themself skidding to a halt at the sight before them.</p><p>There was Muscular, pinning their boy to the ground, their boy who had <em>his eyes closed and he wasn’t moving-</em></p><p>Their fear froze them. <em>No</em>.</p><p>They don’t know how long they stood there, dread chilling their core, before water splashes the panting villain, and both heads swivel to look.</p><p>Kouta stands, tears spilling down his cheeks, hand outstretched as the other holds his equally as terrified Chewtle. Water spills down his hand, a low blue light shining from both of them.</p><p>There’s a beat of silence.</p><p>Then comes the storm.</p><p>Muscular turns to lunge, but not before their boy jolts awake - <em>oh thank god </em>- and pushes him back.</p><p>Xerneas pushes all their power into the boy, running forwards and watching as he sends Muscular straight to God with a blow that knocks the huge man and his bastard Pokémon into the mountain, which crumbles around them.</p><p>Xerneas watches as he collapses, lays down and stays down.</p><p>Unconcious forever.</p><p>Their thoughts had been broken by a certain panting boy shuffling. “Kouta-“ He begins.</p><p>Xerneas cuts him off. With two broken arms, covered in blood and all kinds of injuries, they knew that he shouldn’t be up and about like that.</p><p>Bending down, they practically lay down on the partially destroyed mountain, staring at him with fiery eyes that will take no protests.</p><p>”Xerneas-“ He says, “are you... asking me to get on?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, you dumbass! Get on!</em>
</p><p>Luckily, he listens, clambering onto their back. They’re about to rise when he calls for Kouta, motioning the smaller boy on too.</p><p>A part of Xerneas feels insulted. Not a very big part, though.</p><p>Once all three are secured, they <em>bolt</em>.</p><p>Practically flying down the destroyed mountainside, they whip past the trees like a blur, eyes sharp for any kind of person - villain, hero, student - until they run into Aizawa-sensei and his Umbreon.</p><p>The teachers eyes are dark as Kouta and his Chewtle are given to him. Xerneas wants to make Izuku go to, to get proper medical attention, but the boy protests, yelling about how Bakugo was their target, and how they needed to save him before the villains took him.</p><p>He tugs on their antlers pleadingly.</p><p>”<em>Please</em>, Xerneas” He begs, “we have to save him!”</p><p>Xerneas was never one to reject heroism.</p><p>They turn and they <em>run</em>.</p><p>They meet Shouji and his other classmates - including Bakugo - along to run. They’re just about to escape back when Bakugo and Quilava get stolen, and they run.</p><p>Xerneas will never forget the look in his crimson eyes as the villains stole him. Will never forget the way their boy shouted when Xerneas landed on nothing but dirt. They circle furiously, but they know that they won’t find the boy here.</p><p>They don’t let Izuku off their back until they are assured by multiple people - including Izuku - that he will be taken care of and safe. Only when their boy assures them with that look in his eyes do they relent, and the world floods blue into black as they enter the red and white ball they barely lean into.</p>
<hr/><p>They can’t help but get angry when they’re finally released from their Poké Ball. </p><p>Of course, everyone knows they could still <em>hear </em>what was happening, but as soon as they were released, they were furious.</p><p>They stomped on that damn redheads foot - <em>lightly</em>, they didn’t break it - and huffed directly into his face, but Izuku called them off, and, begrudgingly, they relented.</p><p>They were forced back into their ball due to their flashiness. Still, they could hear what was going on, and spent the entire time fretting for their boy.</p><p>It wasn’t until the battle with All For One that they were released, and they knew exactly what to do.</p><p>Izuku swung them out and landed precisely onto their back. They flood them with their power, as Iida and his Pidgeotto sent them flying faster than ever, Kirishima and his Rockruff on the other side.</p><p>Kirishima swung out his hand and yelled.</p><p>There was a moment, and then Bakugo was latching onto their chain. He was shouting loudly, his Quilava right behind him.</p><p>They waited until they could feel that their old boy was alright before, finally, they feel eased the last wisps of a hold they had on him.</p>
<hr/><p>They find it almost comforting when Izuku is on their back.</p><p>He doesn’t push and pull, and he doesn’t take control of the situation. Something about it comforts them, and as time progresses, they find themselves doing it more and more, even for short amounts of time.</p><p>Heights Alliance is a grand place, very beautiful. They like it.</p><p>They still find the boys All Might obsession kind of annoying, but they’re not as bothered by it as they used to be.</p><p>They comfort Tsu, who Xerneas has taken a liking to. </p><p>Then comes the Special Move Training, and with his arms out of commission, their boy decides on a new <em>Shoot Style</em>.</p><p>Its predictable, but they can deal with it.</p><p>The try to help him out. </p><p>Then comes whats supposed to be a second special move.</p><p>One with your Pokémon attached to you. A double move.</p><p>Xerneas already knows, Izuku doesn’t.</p><p>He turns to her awkwardly, ”So, what are you-“ </p><p>They cut him off by bending down and beckoning him on with their head.</p><p>He startles. “O-Okay! Are you sure?”</p><p>They beckon harder. <em>Yes, I’m sure</em>.</p><p>He thanks them a million times as he clambers onto their back. Xerneas rolls their eyes at the action, and they start fighting.</p><p>It works so smooth, when the fight like this, Xerneas finds. They can feel their boys own comfort as they battle against the Ectoplasm clone and his cloned Mimikyu.</p><p>Xerneas follows him at his side when they head to the support course department to get an upgrade with Iida, Pidgeotto, Uraraka, and Swablu.</p><p>They try to keep away from that Hatsume kid and her Hattrem. They’re just too touchy.</p><p>Still, they can’t deny that she’s intelligent, and when her reinforcement comes back, it’s <em>good</em>.</p><p>It comes right around when the Provisional Hero Licensing Exam comes up that he pops the idea.</p><p>”I don’t want to disrespect you or anything,” he begins, “but what if Hatsume made you a saddle of some kind?”</p><p>They stars at him incredulously.</p><p>He blushes, waving his hands erratically. ”Y-You don’t have to! It was just an idea, really! I just kind thought cause since, <em>y’know</em>, we ride so much that maybe it’d be best if you had a saddle or something so it wouldn't be such a hassle to get on all the time but it’s not that you’re bad I just-“</p><p>Xerneas silences him with a nod.</p><p>He blinks at her. “You-You’ll do it?”</p><p>They ponder for a second, then nod again.</p><p>His eyes light up.</p><p>Xerneas rolls their eyes as he, once again, babbles off thanks and bows like they’re free real estate.</p>
<hr/><p>The saddle is, surprisingly, not that bad.</p><p>Sure, it’s a little cold, but it isn’t tight or rough against them. Their boy was right, it is easy to get on and off, and they can rest assured with the idea that he’s a little more secure. It’s a little clunky at first, but it isn’t hefty like the armour Toshinori tried out all those years ago.</p><p>In fact, with a few little tweaks here and there, they and their boy are ready.</p><p>The Provisional Hero License Exam begins.</p>
<hr/><p>They fight hard in the Exam and come out alive with Provisional Hero Licenses.</p><p>They meet UA’s Big Three - Togata Mirio and his Volcarona, Tamaki Amajiki and his Grapploct, and Neijre Hado and her Aromatisse.</p><p>Mirio’s great, he and his Pokémon close and strong. Xerneas honours him when they find themself beat by him and his Volcarona, their boy passed on the floor even after predicting an attack.</p><p>Xerneas has mixed emotions about seeing Nighteye and his Decidueye again. One part of them is overjoyed, while the other part feels the same as Toshinori.</p><p>Nighteye does not like their boy. They do not like that, though they can understand it.</p><p>Still, Izuku gets in.</p>
<hr/><p>They meet her on patrol.</p><p>Xerneas gets a lot of wide looks as they patrol the streets, Izuku riding steady on their back.</p><p>”They let you do that?” Mirio comments cheerfully, staring at him.</p><p>He grins sheepishly. “After a while, yeah.”</p><p>Xerneas huffs.</p><p>That’s when something hits their leg, and they stumble. Izuku cuts off, glancing down as a small girl wraps herself a around Xerneas’ leg, sobbing. A Mesprit circles her protectively.</p><p>Xerneas lowers themself down, and Izuku clicks off, climbing down to comfort the crying girl.</p><p>A man steps forth from the darkness, bird mask clicked over his face and <em>that’s Overhaul</em>.</p><p>They feel Izuku tugging at them, asking for a bit of that power. They hold off, instead choosing to wrap themself around the bandaged girl, who’s Mesprit chatters panicked about <em>experimentation </em>and <em>being chased</em>.</p><p>Overhaul stands side by side with his Zoroark. He talks smooth and manipulative.</p><p>Izuku stands strong, but soon the girl and her Mesprit and running back off to him. Izuku moves, but Mirio blocks him.</p><p>By the time they’re fighting Overhaul at the end, they’re entering complete sync, even as Mirio’s and Volcarona’s bond gets blocked by Overhaul’s anti-bond bullets.</p><p>Still, they ride off with Eri.</p><p>And, even without the saddle, they battle in strong and the Festival ends a hit.</p><p>And Eri <em>smiles</em>.</p><p>And as Xerneas rests that night, they know that their battles are far from over.</p><p>But...</p><p>They peek at the sleeping boy, so peaceful, yet he’s been through so much.</p><p>They think that there might be a start.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>